


Dolphin-Borne [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Dinotopia - James Gurney, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Dinosaurs, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Skybaxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Esca and Cottia and their Skybax mounts Nemesa and Aethra find a shipwrecked Roman soldier on the beach. The soldier, for his part, is somewhat distressed to wake up with a giant pterosaur sticking her curious beak into his face. The Eagle/The Eagle of the Ninth fusion with Dinotopia. (Very faintly slashy gen.)
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Dolphin-Borne [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dolphin-Borne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225923) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> Recorded for the new fandom challenge of Voiceteam 2020.  
> I'm sorry if I mangled any of the words.

**Title:** Dolphin-Borne  
**Fandom:** Dinotopia - James Gurney, Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff  
**Author:** Carmarthen  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Esca Marcus pre-slash  
**Rating:** Gen  
**Length:** 15:10  
**Summary:**

> Esca and Cottia and their Skybax mounts Nemesa and Aethra find a shipwrecked Roman soldier on the beach. The soldier, for his part, is somewhat distressed to wake up with a giant pterosaur sticking her curious beak into his face. The Eagle/The Eagle of the Ninth fusion with Dinotopia. (Very faintly slashy gen.) 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225923)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/dolphin-Borne.mp3)


End file.
